


How To Date Boys

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all the time Harry had spent studying Draco, there are still things he's not noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Date Boys

**Author's Note:**

> My final story for this table!

Title: How To Date Boys  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 044: Silhouette  
Word Count: ~1300  
Summary: Even after all the time Harry had spent studying Draco, there are still things he's not noticed.  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: My final story for this table!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  
  
~

How to Date Boys

~

“You’re being a bit obvious, Harry.”

Harry jumped and turned to look at Hermione. “What? I... what?” he stammered.

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve been staring at Draco for the past ten minutes.”

“Have not,” he protested weakly, looking down at his neglected plate and picking up his fork. “It’s just... What is he up to?”

“Oh for...” Hermione took a deep, calming breath. “Harry, he was on our side. Have you forgotten that he was cleared of all charges? How it was proven that both he and Snape were working with Dumbledore all along?”

Harry shook his head. “Oh, I know all that,” he said dismissively. “It’s just, well, what does he spend all his time doing now? He’s always wandering off... Where’s he going?”

“Well, it’s not as if he can be plotting with Death Eaters,” Hermione said. “There _are_ no Death Eaters. I think you just want an excuse to continue watching him.”

“I... What?! No!”

Hermione held up a hand. “Just a word of advice, Harry,” she said. “It’s quite clear to _me_ how you feel, and if I know, then you can be sure Draco does.”

“How I feel? But I’m just worried about what he’s up to...”

Hermione held up a hand. “Whatever, Harry. Anyway, you should ask him out. And before it gets any more obvious, would you please let Ginny off the hook?”

Harry looked past her shoulder at Ginny, who was staring at him, a slight frown on her face.

“She’s looking now,” he said softly.

Hermione made an exasperated noise. “She is always looking at you. And you are always looking at Draco. Which is why you need to talk to her.”

Harry sighed. “But I broke up with her from before...”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, and it’s clear to me that you’ve no interest in getting back together with her, but you need to tell her that.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” he admitted.

Glancing back towards the Slytherin table, Harry watched Draco’s animated profile, noting the silhouette it cast on the wall behind him. “I just wish...” He trailed off, his eyes glazing over a bit as he watched Draco laugh.

“The other thing,” Hermione said, pulling his arm to get his attention, “is that Draco watches you almost as much as you watch him.”

Harry swung back towards her. “He doesn’t! I watch him all the time and he never...” Harry trailed off, flushing. “That is, I...”

Hermione smiled. “Go and talk to him,” she said, rising from her seat. “And talk to Ginny as well. And when you’re ready, I’ll help you with any questions you might have about da... er, going out with a boy.”

Surely she wasn’t suggesting...? Harry watched her leave, bemused. Was she right? Was there something more to his close observation of Draco than mere justified concern?

“Ron?” he said, turning to his friend who had been eating the entire time. “Do you think that I’m... obsessed with Dra... Malfoy?”

Ron, never pausing in his eating, said, “A bit, mate.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “But...”

Ron looked up. “Well, you do watch him all the time, Harry,” he pointed out. “Even after the war when the facts came out, you still watched him. And he watches you just as much, so I figure you need to talk to him.”

“But... why didn’t you say something?” Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. “Wasn’t my business, was it? I mean, I knew you’d get around to it eventually.”

“He watches me?” Harry said, going back to Ron’s previous point.

Ron grinned. “Every moment that you’re not watching him,” he said, wiping up the last of his eggs with a piece of toast.

Harry looked over at Draco, a bit shocked to see that Ron had been right, the blond _was_ watching him. When Harry’s eyes met his, Draco glanced away.

“He’s a lot better at it than you,” Ron said. “Must be a Slytherin thing.”

Standing up, Ron leaned over. “Talk to him, mate. Really. And erm, if you ask him out, I don’t want details, yeah?”

Harry blinked as Ron left. What was with his friends? Surely they weren’t suggesting that he and Draco should...

“Harry?”

Harry glanced up to see Ginny hovering over him nervously. “Er, yeah, Gin, what can I do for you?”

She slid into the seat next to him. “Look, I know you’ve a lot on your mind,” she said, her eyes darting over to the Slytherin table. “It’s just... Neville asked me out and I wanted to make sure that you’d be okay with it.”

Harry stared at her for a moment before a big smile broke over his face. “Oh, that’s great, Gin,” he said warmly. “Neville’s a great guy, very sweet and really brave. He was invaluable in the war and he’s so smart...”

She smiled a bit sadly. “Yeah, I know he is,” she said. “So you’re all right with my going out with him? That won’t upset you?”

Harry shook his head, still smiling. “Oh no! Sounds great to me, Gin.”

She blinked rapidly for a few seconds then stood up. “Right, well I’m glad that’s sorted then,” she said. “I’ll just go.”

But Harry was already staring at Draco’s silhouette again.

“Suppose I have to ask Neville out now,” she muttered under her breath, but Harry never heard her.

_It’s funny how much gentler his features appear when I’m looking at his profile_ , Harry thought. Draco really had fine features, and he wondered why he’d thought them so sharp before.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry rose from his chair and walked over to the Slytherin table.

“Dr... Malfoy?”

The entire table looked at him, and Harry froze.

“Yes, Potter? What do you want?”

“Can we talk?” Harry asked.

Draco regarded him for a long moment, then nodded, getting to his feet. He waved Crabbe and Goyle down as they, too, rose. “I’ll be right here,” he said.

Leading Harry to a corner that still gave the occupants of the room a full view of them, Draco stopped and spun, facing Harry squarely.

“So, what is it?”

Harry gulped. Now that he was face to face with Draco, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“I’ve been watching you,” he blurted to his horror. “That is... I...”

Draco smiled. “Yes, I’ve seen you,” he said.

Harry stared for a moment at Draco, amazed at how the open expression on his face softened his features. Then, it clicked.

“Wait,” he said. “How’ve you seen me watching you? Unless...”

Draco laughed softly. “I wondered how long it would take you to get it,” he said. “I thought I was going to have to do everything.”

Harry blinked. He felt as if there was a totally different conversation going on that he wasn’t involved in. “Erm, what?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll do the work. You’d better be worth it, though.”

“I...”

His words cut off when Draco took his hand and leaned in. “Pick me up at two in Slytherin. We are going to Honeydukes as it’s the only decent place for ice cream in Hogsmeade, and you’re buying. We’ll talk about things then.”

_Things? What sort of things_? Harry nodded, dazed. “All... all right,” he stammered.

Draco smiled again. “And, Potter, don’t be late.”

“Harry,” Harry said. “If we’re dat... that is, going to Hogsmeade, then you should call me Harry.”

Draco tilted his head. “Fair enough,” he finally said. “And Harry?”

“Yes?”

“We _are_ dating. And I don’t mind that you stare at me,” he whispered.

Releasing Harry’s hand, Draco walked back to his friends, a slim silhouette against the window before he sat down.

Harry grinned. Now where was Hermione? She’d said something about boy-dating tips...

~


End file.
